1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an active devices array substrate and repairing method thereof, and more particularly to an active devices array substrate, which can solve the light leakage problem and prevent the electrostatic discharge (ESD) damage from being caused, and the repairing method of this active devices array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the advance of the semiconductor devices and display apparatuses, multimedia technology has dramatically improved. For display devices, liquid crystal display with high-resolution, effective space utilization, low-power consumption, and non-radiation has gradually become the main trend in the market.
The mainly processes of the LCD include a process of a thin film transistors (TFTs) array substrate, a process of a color filter, a process of a liquid crystal cell, and a assembling process of a display module of the LCD. Wherein, the process of the liquid crystal cell includes assembling the TFTs array substrate to the color filter substrate and forming a liquid crystal layer between them.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view showing conventional LCD. In FIG. 1, only the devices need to illustrate are shown. Referring to FIG. 1, conventional LCD at least comprises a thin film transistors array substrate 110, a color filter substrate 120, a black matrix layer 122, a sealant 130, a liquid crystal layer 140, a polarizing plate 152, 154 and an outer frame 160. Wherein, the black matrix layer 122 is disposed on the color filter substrate 120, and the sealant 130 is disposed between the color filter substrate 120 and the TFTs array substrate 110 for sealing the color filter substrate 120 and the TFTs array substrate 110. The liquid crystal layer 140 is disposed in a space bounded by the color filter substrate 120, the TFTs array substrate 110 and the sealant 130.
In addition, polarizing plate 152 and polarizing plate 154 are disposed on the exterior surfaces of the TFTs array substrate 110 and the color filter substrate 120 respectively, and the outer frame 160 is disposed on the polarizing plate 152. It should be noted that the TFTs array substrate 110 can be distinguished into a display region 10 and a peripheral circuit region 20. A plurality of lead lines 112 is disposed within the peripheral circuit region 20 for transmitting signals in the display.
The conventional method of forming the liquid crystal layer 140 includes forming a sealed space between the TFTs array substrate 110 and the color filter substrate 120 by using the sealant 130. Thereafter, liquid crystal is slowly injected in to the aforementioned sealed space through the capillary effect under the atmospheric pressure. Because the injection process is rather slow, it is unsuitable for fabricating large size LCD panel. To increase the speed of the fabrication process, a one drop filling (ODF) method for fabricating LCD panel has been developed. In the ODF method, the sealant 130 is formed on the TFTs array substrate 110 or the color filter substrate 120, then liquid crystal is dropped into an area enclosed by the sealant 130. Thereafter, the TFTs array substrate 110 and the color filter substrate 120 are sealed together. Finally, the sealant 130 is solidified by irradiated with ultraviolet light so bond the substrates together.
To prevent the incompletely solidified sealant 130 from contaminating the liquid crystal 140, the black matrix layer 122 on the color filter substrate 110 is shrunk towards the center of the panel by a distance. However, with the black matrix layer 122 slightly contracted, a light leakage area 170 is formed between the black matrix layer 122 and the sealant 130. In addition, there is no shade in the area between the lead lines 112 within the peripheral circuit region 20. Hence, light 180 emitted from the back light module (not shown) may pass through the areas between the lead lines 112 and produce a vertical or slant light beam at the junction between the outer frame 160 and the TFTs array substrate 110.